


Il Bacio Della Morte

by Fiction_Addiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on Doctor Who, Let's Kill Hitler, M/M, Mafia!Italy, Slight GerIta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Addiction/pseuds/Fiction_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodness me, is killing you going to take all day?” A step closer.</p><p>“Why? Are you busy?” Another step.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not complaining.” Bodies pressed close. Glint of gold. Shine of blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Bacio Della Morte

“ _Ciao, dolcezzo._ ” Lips twist into a cruel smirk.

  

“You.” Blue eyes narrow.

 

“Who else?” A teasing flick of a gloved hand.

 

“Why me?” Head tilted, body guarded.

 

Fingers dip into a holster and curl around a gun.

 

“Where is that from?” Body against the wall.

 

 _Click_. Golden irises burn as a gun cocks.

 

“ _Hallo, Süßer._ ” Realization.

 

“You noticed.” Fingers pull the trigger. Empty. Growl.

 

“Of course I noticed, I tidied up.” Snarl.

 

“I know you did.” Smirk.

 

Flash of another gun.

 

“I know you know.” Empty again.

 

“Goodness me, is killing you going to take all day?” A step closer.

 

“Why? Are you busy?” Another step.

 

“Oh, I’m not complaining.” Bodies pressed close. Glint of gold. Shine of blue.

 

“You’re a psychopath.” A jaw clenches.

 

“I’m all yours, sweetie.” Lips brush in a heated kiss.

 

Break apart, gasp for air. “Don’t call me that.”

 

“Hmm. No need to worry, I won’t be calling you that any longer.”

 

“What do you mean?” Confused.

 

“What I mean, _mi amore_ , is that the deed is done. And so are you.”

 

A pause. Then a shout. A hand clenches and blue eyes scrunch tight.

 

“What the hell did you do?!” A choked cry for air.

 

“It was never a gun for you, darling. Perhaps love is the cruelest weapon of all.” Twisted smirk, eyes glowing eerily.

 

“You poisoned me.” Gurgling, face twisted in pain.

 

A strangled scream. Panting, and the thud of a body hitting the floor. Blue eyes dull.

 

“Kiss, kiss.” Deranged laughter.

 

_Il bacio della morte._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- this was based HEAVILY off of the Doctor Who episode, "Let's Kill Hitler".
> 
> Mafia!Italy is so badass.
> 
> I wanted to try a different style of writing, so this is what I came up with.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ciao, dolcezzo (Italian) - Hello, sweetie.
> 
> Hallo, Süßer (German) - Hello, sweetie.
> 
> Mi amore (Italian) - My love.
> 
> Il bacio della morte (Italian) - The kiss of death.
> 
> Fun Facts:
> 
> The Kiss of Death was a sign given by a Mafia Boss in order to signal the execution of a prisoner.
> 
> Here, I use it as the way the prisoner is killed.


End file.
